The Victors Get To Tell The Story
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Regina is tired of fighting so she decides to have a talk with the Savior. Implied SwanQueen. One Shot.


**Title:** _The Victors Get To Tell The Story_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _Regina is tired of fighting so she decides to have a talk with the Savior. Implied SwanQueen. One Shot._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _I was writing a different story but it was like this story kept smacking me over the head so I wrote it down. In case anyone wanted to know I'm still working on __**Technicalities**__ but I've hit a bit of a writer's block. Hopefully I'll start writing that again soon but until then I hope you enjoy this. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_**Wash the sorrow from off my skin and show me how to be whole again."**_

_- Linkin Park, 'Castle of Glass'_

* * *

Emma was sitting on a bench looking down at the ground. She was thinking about what had happened over the last few weeks. First, she found out that the curse was true and that her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Then she had to go on a trip with Gold which lead to finding Neal. Things were getting overwhelming and she needed time to breathe. In the middle of her thoughts she heard the familiar click of high heels walking toward her. When she looked up she saw Regina making her way toward her.

Regina stopped in front of Emma and held out Henry's book. Emma gave her a confused look and Regina sighed, "It's for Henry."

Emma hesitantly took the book and Regina took a seat on the bench that was next to Emma. She looked out at the ocean, "I think it's time we stop fighting…for Henry."

Emma looked at Regina and nodded, "I think you're right."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Emma sat flipping through the pages of the book and Regina silently watching her. Then Emma stopped on a picture of The Evil Queen. She looked up at Regina, "Will you tell me your story?"

Regina tried to hide the surprise out of her voice when she answered, "You want to hear my side of the story?"

Emma's eyes softened and she turned back to the book, "There are always two sides to every story Regina. A wise giant once told me that '_The victors get to tell the story_.' This book is one sided it only tells the so called _**good**_ side. I want to know the whole story so will you tell me yours?"

Regina settled back against the bench and looked out at the ocean, "It all started when I was young. Actually, it went on as long as I could remember. As you know my mother…" Regina stopped and took a deep breath at the word. The wounds were still very fresh. Emma understood that Regina was in pain. So she closed the book and set it on the ground in between the two benches. She got up and took a seat next to Regina. Regina tensed at first but then relaxed. Her eyes were watery and she wouldn't look Emma in the eye. After a few minutes Emma spoke up, "You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to, you know."

Regina turned her head away from the ocean and looked at Emma. The tears that were threatening to fall before finally fell but she quickly wiped them away. She took in a shaky breath and continued, "No. I need to do this. My mother wasn't very loving throughout my life. I understand that it was because she didn't have her heart but back then I thought it was because I wasn't good enough. Whenever I disobeyed or didn't perform to her standards she would discipline me with magic."

Emma nodded, "What about your father?"

"My father, I loved him I really did, but he was a cowardly man."

Regina had a faraway gaze when she spoke next, "But after everything I went through I was able to fall in love with a caring man named Daniel." Regina smiled as she spoke, "At first I was weary because mother had always taught me that '_love is weakness_' but Daniel made me feel so alive," but then Regina's smile disappeared and was placed with a scowl, "We were going to tell my parents about us but then Snow White appeared. Her horse went wild and I saved her from getting killed. This earned me favor with her father who proposed to me soon after I saved his precious Snow. I didn't want to marry him but my mother accepted the proposal."

Emma couldn't believe what she heard, "She just accepted it? You couldn't refuse?"

Regina looked at Emma with eyes so unbelievably sad it hurt Emma's heart, "No, I couldn't refuse my mother or the King. I had no choice in the matter." Regina's eyes began to spark again as she spoke of her meeting with Daniel, "Later that night I meet up with Daniel and told him. Then he proposed to me. I was so ecstatic! I said yes and kissed him and that's when Snow saw us. She was so confused she thought I was supposed to love her father not a stable boy. But I caught up with her and soon explained to her that I didn't love her father and that I loved Daniel. She promised to keep that a secret so we could get away but when we tried to run away my mother showed up. Snow had betrayed me! My mother then ripped out Daniel's heart in front of me. She killed him all so I could become Queen…a title I never wanted."

Emma didn't know what to say. Her mother had never truly explained what happened between her and Regina all those years ago. '_I can see why_,' Emma internally frowned. She tentatively spoke her next few words, "I'm sorry."

Regina's head snapped toward Emma and she could see the fire burning in her eyes. As fast as it came the fire soon dulled and her eyes seemed almost an ember. Regina sighed and looked back out to the ocean, "Thank you."

Emma had a feeling Regina really didn't want or care for an apology. She understood that but that didn't mean she would give up. She continued to stare at Regina, "I know you don't think much of my opinion but I don't think you deserved any of that."

Regina slightly turned her head indicating Emma had her attention. Seeing that Emma continued, "You've been through so much and I hope that you find happiness again."

Tears threatened to fall from Regina's eyes as she heard Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and her supposed enemy say that she deserved happiness. The only thing she ever wanted was to be happy and that was what she continually fought for.

After a long moment of silence Emma awkwardly stood up and began to head toward the other bench to retrieve Henry's book. As she passed in front of the still sitting other mother of her son she felt a tug on her wrist. When she looked down she saw that it was Regina. She looked down as Regina rose and was surprised when she was wrapped in a tentative hug.

As soon as she realized what was going on Emma wrapped her arms around the hurting woman and whispered reassurance in her ear. She was going to make sure Regina felt happiness again.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _This is a quick little one shot I came up with a while ago and decided to spruce it up and finish it. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Remember constructive criticism is always welcomed :)_


End file.
